


Beg Me, Barry

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Barry Allen, Begging, Eogod, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Sexual Begging, Worship, neither Barry nor Eo die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: “Beg me, Barry.”“Please...”“Please what?” Eobard says, grinning.“I need you to... restore the timeline,” Barry falls to his knees.  His voice grows more desperate as he feels his memories slipping away. “Please kill my mother!”





	Beg Me, Barry

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the Eobarry Discord.

He doesn't even remember what he's begging for anymore.  His entire world is a man—a god—with golden scruff and eyes bleeding ruby electricity.

There’s a corpse of a woman nearby that he feels a pang of pain for, although he can’t remember why.  Try as he might, he can’t even remember his own name, or even the name of his god.  What a terrible worshipper he must be...

There’s blood on his god’s hands.  Why did he kill her?  Did she not worship him properly?  The man begs and pleads for his life.  He wants to live with his god—for his god—wants to continue worshipping him.  If his god died, the man vowed to follow; if his god lived, the man vowed to endure the aches of old age and illness to continue being with him.

“Silly, Barry,” the god cups the man’s cheek, amused. “You’re mine.  No one else can have you; not life, not death, not illness, not her...” he sneers at the corpse. “Only me.”

“Who is she?”

“Someone you put before me.  I’m a jealous god, Barry, I won’t have you worshipping anyone but me.”

“Yes... sir?”

The god’s eyes sparked as he lifted Barry and carried him off in a rush of wind and energy.  Something in Barry cried out to run with him, but there was no way for a man to keep up with a god, was there?

He tossed Barry onto a bed in the middle of a chrome room.  It felt familiar, but Barry didn’t remember it.  Would his god give his memories back?

“I’ll give you new ones.  All that should be in your pretty little head is me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy what we do here and everywhere!


End file.
